Talk:Truthiness
Truthiness is not "lies" To call truthiness "lies" is to miss the satire.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:12, 6 June 2008 (UTC) blank *No more redirect. I don't know if this was intentional, but the info there is blank, hidden in a comment tag; I'm fixing it, but if it wasn't meant to be seen, go ahead and swap it back. ComebackShane 15:10, 8 August 2006 (PDT) OLD DISCUSSION BELOW The entry on truthiness is not truthy enough... It's copied from wikipedia.-(Dein Übermensch 15:09, 6 August 2006 (PDT)) good point :::We must make a page about truthiness that even Stephen would love. This page is a disgrace, and should be put on notice...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:55, 23 August 2006 (PDT) GFDL Violation This page -- and all other content extracted from Wikipedia -- is in violation of the GNU Free Document License. Please remove the material or properly conform to GFDL provisions. --140.247.240.113 00:30, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :We're getting to modifying it to conform to GFDL. We just needed the wikipedia entry as a template. Please be patient, I guarentee that the wikipedia form will not fly here. -JesseLangham :By mathcing dates and monitoring internet traffic I have found that wikipedia stole this artical from wikiality. --Fuzzy 12:44, 8 August 2006 (CST) ::My gut agrees with Fuzzy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:53, 19 August 2006 (PDT) Spelling? In the article, it says: "Since it's creation Wikiality has become one of the most accurite pages on the internet to find the Truth and Truthiness. It is also one of the greatest sites on the internet." Is the spelling of "accurite" accurate? Just curious. Basically, I agree with this guy: "I don't give a damn for a man that can only spell a word one way." Mark Twain. '--Alethic Logic 17:49, 4 February 2007 (UTC)' :The problem(s) I see is that is says: "one of the greatest sites on the internet" :It is not one of, itis the greatest, also :it isn't a "site" it is a "tube" and it's not "on the internet", it's "on the internets"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:54, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. I think a case could be made, therefore, that "accurate" should at least have an alternate spelling in the dictionary - "accurite". I mean, why should "definate" get away with "definite" but not "accurite"? '--Alethic Logic 18:06, 4 February 2007 (UTC)' the only problems that arise are those caused by facts that you already know. a So basically its just belief by bible thumping idiots. Geez no wonder Americans are still being thought of as redneck morons who wouldnt know freedom if they had it shoved up their arses! Freedom is being able to do what you want to do, you cant pick and choose. I reiterate, its a bunch of christiany bullshit, GET A FUCKING LIFE, YOU CANNOT CLAIM TO LOVE FREEDOM YET CONDEMN SOMEONE FOR nOT FOLLowInG YOUR VERSION OF FREEDOM! Table of Contents I added a table of contents. I firmly believe in my gut that this page simply CANNOT do without one. Thank you. ThatOne 17:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC)